


Druide

by no1n



Series: Alte Sammlung [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no1n/pseuds/no1n
Summary: Ein Gefühl bringt Harry dazu Nachts in den Wald zu gehen, dort trifft er auf die Bewohner des Waldes und erwacht.
Series: Alte Sammlung [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699519





	Druide

Er wusste nicht was ihn so anzog. Außer dem Gefühl, willkommen zu sein. Es war dunkelste Nacht und kein Mond leuchtete den Weg. Er wusste er war nicht allein. Er spürte ihre Blicke wie reif auf seiner Haut. Hinter Büschen und Bäumen in schatten versteckt. Dort achteten sie seinen Weg, seiner Schritte. Sie wussten warum er hier war. Hatten es geahnt, seit jenen Tag. Als das Einhorn fiel. Das Böse sich erneut regte. Seit jeher wartete es Verborgen im Wald. Wartete es auf den Kommenden Moment, wo es wieder frei sein konnte. Nichts davon war ihm bewusst. Er lief einfach nur durch den Wald, weil er nicht schlafen konnte. Es hielt ihm Wach. Das Gefühl. Flüstern streckten die Bäume ihre Äste aus. Er Atmete tief durch und mit der Luft die durch ihn strömte, in seinen Adern strömte, kam dieses Gefühl.

Es war ein Gefühl der Freiheit. Als würde alles möglich werden und die Welt ihm offenstehen. Und doch fühlte es sich heimisch an. Als würde er nach Jahren der Abwesenheit wieder in seinen Geburtsort zurückkehren. Er hatte beinahe das Gefühl dies alles zu kennen. Als wandle er nicht Ziellos im Wald umher, sondern folge einem nur ihn bekannten Pfad. Vergessen von allen. Die Lichtung kam so plötzlich wie das Morgendliche essen. Eben noch strich er Büsche beiseite um weiter gehen zu können. Schon stand er am Rande der Lichtung. Ein Steinkreis war in der Mitte.

Mit langsamen schritten wanderte einmal um den Kreis umher. Die Steine ragten ihn nicht einmal bis zur Hüfte, sie waren auch nicht besonders nah beieinander und er ahnte, dass viele es nicht einmal als Kreis erkennen würden. Er fragte sich ob dieser Steinkreis ein Produkt des Zufalls war oder ob jemand es so angeordnet hatte. Unbedacht ging er in die Mitte des Kreises und drehte sich um sich selbst. Aus einer Laune heraus sprach er in die Dunkelheit hinein: "Hallo Welt. Ich hoffe du genießt die ruhe der Nacht, so wie ich es immer tue." Ein lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Ja, er liebte die Nacht. Alles war still, all die Hektik des Tages vergessen, unter der  Decke der Nacht schlafend.

Dann kamen sie aus den Schatten geschritten: Als erstes trat ein Einhorn hervor und es stockte ihm der Atem. Er blieb ganz stillstehen, doch dann bewegte sich etwas zu seiner Seite und Vorsichtig drehte er sich um. Ein Zentaur war vorgetreten. "Firenze", formte er mit seinen Lippen, die Überraschung raubte ihn die Stimme. Firenze nickte ihn grüßend zu und blickte dann nach rechts. Seinen Blick folgend sah er weitere Wesen aus den Schatten treten: Wölfe, Feen,  Bowtruckle . Fawkes tauchte in einen Feuerball auf. Eine Wald Dryade trat hinter einen Baum hervor.

Schließlich hatte er sich einmal im Kreis gedreht und war wieder beim Einhorn angekommen. Kein Wort störte die Lichtung. Schließlich fasste er sich und grüßte die Wesen: "Ihr ehrt mich mit eurer  Gegenwart ."

"Du ehrst uns, Harry Potter," erwiderte  Firenze , " das du gekommen bist."

"Wir wussten du würdest kommen." ergänze die Dryade. Sie war fast völlig nackt, nur eine Ranke schlängelte sich um ihren Körper, doch die Blätter der Ranke deckten nicht einmal annährend genug ab, schmunzelte Harry.

"Wir lasen es in den Sternen," erklärte Firenze mit einem Blick in den Himmel, "und spürten es, als du das erste Mal unter uns wandertest." dabei blicke der Zentaur zum Einhorn hinüber. Überrascht zog Harry scharf die Luft ein. Vor über drei Jahren war er das erste Mal im Verbotenen Wald und war Voldemort begegnet, wie er von einem Einhorne trank.

"Was ist dies für ein Ort?" fragte Harry, verunsichert, durch die Anwesenheit all dieser Wesen, die nur wegen ihm hier waren.

"Ein alter Druidischer Zirkel, aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit." seufzte die Dryade und ging dabei langsam auf den Steinkreis zu. Am Rande setzte sie sich auf einen der Steine und zwinkerte Harry zu. Rotanlaufend blickte Harry schnell wo anders hin. "Hier haben die Druiden mit dem Geist der Natur Verbindung aufgebaut." fügte Firenze noch hinzu und kam auch selbst näher. Er ließ sich jedoch zwischen zwei Steinen nieder. Ein wenig hatte Harry über die Druiden in Geschichte der Zauberei gelernt. Hier in Groß Britannien waren das vor allem die Kelten, die vor Jahrhunderten hier lebten. Sie haben ihre Zauber meist mit Hilfe der Natur und Ritualen gewirkt. Zu ihrer Zeit gab es noch keine modernen Zauberstäbe. Einige hatten Stäbe, mit denen sie elementare Kräfte lenken konnten. Doch die größten Zauber wirken sie meist in Gruppen in eben solchen Steinkreisen. In Ritualen und Beschwörungen baten sie die Welt selbst, ihnen zu helfen und Kraft zu leihen. Die Vorstellungen das hier solch ein Ort war…

"Der Verbotene Wald ist nicht nur irgendeinen Wald, oder?" stellte Harry fest. Er hörte ein Schnauben neben sich und sah das sich auch das Einhorn niedergelassen hatte. Er könnte schwören es lachte. "Ja ok, das ist wohl irgendwie offensichtlich." Er deutete auf die Dryade, die  Browtuckle , das Einhorn und all die anderen. "Es war mir nur nicht bewusst, wie magisch der Wald ist." dabei deutete er auf den Steinkreis. Eine wundervolle Melodie ertönte, als Fawkes einmal im Kreis flog und sich auf einen der Steine niederließ. Einen Moment ließ Harry all dies auf ihn Wirken. Er schloss die Augen, Atmete tief durch, spürte die Energie an diesen Ort. Das Leben. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er das alle Wesen ihn noch immer beobachteten. Und dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und stellte die offensichtliche Frage: "Was kann ich für euch tun?"

Amüsiert antwortet Firenze: "Es geht wohl eher darum, was wir für dich tun können. Du spürst diesen Ort. Wie kaum ein anderer mehr es tut heute.", damit gab er das Wort wieder an die Dryade ab, "Du hast die Fähigkeit mit der Natur in Verbindung zu treten. Du erkennst uns als Lebewesen - wie dich selbst - an, ohne uns zu verurteilen. Du hast ein Respekt für die Welt und fühlst dich Heimisch in der Natur, umgeben von Mysterien und so voller Leben."

"Wir wollen dir zeigen, wie du dich Ihr öffnest." erklärte Firenze. Dies war… etwas Großes. Da war sich Harry sicher. Es könnte ungeahnte Konsequenzen haben. Es könnte alles verändern, es würde ihn verändern. Aber er wusste, es gab nur eine Antwort, mit der er selbst leben konnte: "Ok."

Und wie als hätte Sie darauf gewartet, wehte eine leichte Brise durch die Lichtung. Sie fing sich in den Bäumen, wurde umgelenkt von ihnen und strömte um sie herum. Ein leuchten ging von den Wesen im Kreis aus, es kam Harry so vor, als hätten alle plötzlich sattere Farben. Und dann sah er es, wie Nebel im Wind. Doch er wusste, dass es die Magie all dieser Wesen war. Die Magie dieses Ortes, dieses Waldes. Dieser Welt. Sie kreiste um ihn herum und ohne groß darüber nach zu denken, dass er wusste wie es geht, streckte er seine Hände aus und ließ auch seine Magie mit einfließen. Ließ sie mit der Magie dieses Ortes vermischen Er spürte erst ein kurzer Puls, so als hätte jemand kurz den Luftdruck erhöht und direkt wieder gesenkt. Was dann folgte konnte er im Nachhinein nur als Explosion beschreiben. Die Magie, die bis dahin um den Kreis herumgewirbelt war, schoss plötzlich in die Mitte - direkt auf ihn. Dort traf sie wuchtartig aufeinander, und explodierte in alle Richtungen, eine Welle  aus purere Magie breitete sich von Harry aus und schoss in alle  Himmelsrichtungen davon. 

Zufrieden betrachteten die anderen ihn, dann sprach Firenze leise: "Es ist  Zeit zu schlafen, Harry Potter."

"Wir werden uns gewiss bald schon wiedersehen." fügte die Dryade noch hinzu. Dann landete Fawkes auf seiner Schulter und mit einen _swusch_ fand sich Harry wieder in seinem Bett im Gryffindor Schlafsaal wieder. "Gute Nacht, Fawkes. Und - danke.", dann verschwand Fawkes mit einen trillern und Harry Potter legte sich auf Sein Bett und schlief einfach ein.

Draußen im Wald, versteckt vor den meisten neugierigen Blicken, waren vier Drachen. Sie spürten die Magie, wussten was es war, bevor es anfing. Traurig das sie nicht dabei waren - bei der Erweckung - schliefen sie ruhig in der Gewissheit, dass sie ihm bald schon begegnen würden.


End file.
